Festive Forest
- | characters = Snowmen | champion = Slushy Snowman | new = in | released = | difficulty = Insanely Hard | previous = Syrupy Circus | next = Peppermint Party }} Story Before episode: The snowmen were happily together in one place, feeling the spirit of Christmas. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however: **The evil spawner can spawn liquorice locks for the first time in level 1398. **Timed levels contains conveyor belts for the first time in level 1387. Levels Gallery Story= EP94 Story New.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1386 Reality.png|Level 1386 - |link=Level 1386 Level 1387 Reality.png|Level 1387 - |link=Level 1387 Level 1388 Reality.png|Level 1388 - |link=Level 1388 Level 1389 Reality.png|Level 1389 - |link=Level 1389 Level 1390 Reality.png|Level 1390 - |link=Level 1390 Level 1391 Reality.png|Level 1391 - |link=Level 1391 Level 1392 Reality.png|Level 1392 - |link=Level 1392 Level 1393 Reality.png|Level 1393 - |link=Level 1393 Level 1394 Reality before.png|Level 1394 - |link=Level 1394 Level 1395 Reality.png|Level 1395 - |link=Level 1395 Level 1396 Reality.png|Level 1396 - |link=Level 1396 Level 1397 Reality.png|Level 1397 - |link=Level 1397 Level 1398 Reality.png|Level 1398 - |link=Level 1398 Level 1399 Reality.png|Level 1399 - |link=Level 1399 Level 1400 Reality.png|Level 1400 - |link=Level 1400 |-| Champion title= Slushy Snowman.png|Champion title|link=Slushy Snowman Episode 94 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 94 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Festiveforest.png|Episode icon Trivia *After Hoax Hollow, this is the another episode that gets changed in theme. *This episode contains really hard levels such as 1388, 1389, 1392, 1394, 1396, and 1400. *This is the third Christmas episode, after Holiday Hut and Eggnog Emporium. This is the first which does not introduce any entirely new elements. However, all five level types are present for the first time since Soda Swamp (Episode 66), making it the 4th episode in Reality to have all 5 level types. **This episode is released more than two weeks before Christmas, along with Holiday Hut and Eggnog Emporium (for web version). **However it is released right before Christmas for the mobile version. *The next episode is also a holiday episode. This is the first pair to have this property. *The pine trees resemble that those from Candied Cliffs, and the mountains' design resembles those from Marshmallow Mountains. *Move limits in this episode are quite erratic, no level has a move limit of more than 32 moves, many of the move limits are quite strange numbers, i.e. 17, 18, 21, 24, etc. and only levels 1390, 1391 and mobile 1399 have a move limit that is a multiple of 5 (30, 25 and 20 moves, respectively). **This is currently the only such episode which breaks trends having move numbers being divisible by five. However many are divisible by three or four. *Moves levels reappear in this episode after being absent for 369 levels. Timed levels also reappear after being last seen at . *This episode shares the second word with Fungi Forest. Also, there are a couple of similarities between these episodes as both have alliteration, both have a red banner/pathway and both contain a level that is a multiple of 100. **However, this episode has more similarities to Cereal Sea. Both episodes have red pathways/banners, all 5 level types (after both moves levels and timed levels were absent for a long time), more than one moves level, only one candy order level, candy frogs in at least one level and both episode numbers (42 and 94, respectively) are even. **This is one of the episodes which breaks almost all pre-existing trends. Category:World Twenty-Two Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Insanely hard episodes